mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beautiful Wish
Beautiful Wish is Seira's image song. Japanese Lyrics Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu Aoi nami ni ukabuumi no yurikago de Yume wo miteta no Kono umi no dokoka de ima arasou koe ga suru Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umarenai Kamashimi dake ga afurete shimau Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa Sekai no namida ga nemutteru Umareteku sono sekai ga watashi wo yondaita...? Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo Utsukushii umi no negai no kakeru kara Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo Watashi no negai wa tokete iru Itsuka kanashii arasoi no tane Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite Hitosu no ai wo utaitai.. aoi umi no naka de Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yondeita Watashi no negai wo shitteita you ni Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa Sekai no namida ga nemutteru La La La...... Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics 在遠處聽見有聲音呼喚著 輕輕叫醒睡夢中的我 搖曳在藍色的波浪中 睡在海洋的搖籃裡 在那裡作一個夢 好像在海洋的某一個角落 聽見稀疏爭吵的聲音 哭泣的心沉睡在夢中 愛無法在海裡重生 留下的只有那些 永無止盡的悲傷 絢爛美麗的那海洋 願望的碎片中要誕生 新的生命不會消失 擁抱最耀眼的光 夕陽染紅的海洋上 平靜得看不到那波浪 世界的 眼淚就要沉睡在夢中 在即將誕生的世界呼喚著 輕輕叫醒睡夢中的我 沉睡在深邃的海底裡 我聽見遙遠的聲音 不管有多黑暗 再痛苦我都不怕 絢爛美麗的那海洋 願望的碎片中要誕生 新的生命不會消失 越過黑暗的世界 最初的陽光在風中 把海洋染上一片紫光 我的願望 就要實現溶化在海中 有一天悲傷種子 爭吵不停的話語 全部都會再消失 期待那一天來臨 唱出我們那首愛之歌就讓它 流傳在藍色的海中 是誰用溫柔的聲音 輕輕呼喚我沒有放棄 就好像知道我心中 有著最真的願望 絢爛美麗的那海洋 願望的碎片中要誕生 新的生命不會消失 擁抱最耀眼的光 夕陽染紅的海洋上 平靜得看不到那波浪 世界的 眼淚就要沉睡在夢中 La La La...... Taiwanese Mandarin Translation In the distance there's a voice calling, gently waking me up from my dreaming state. Swaying in the blue waves, sleeping in the cradle of the sea, and had a dream there. Seemingly somewhere in the corner of the sea, heard the sounds of a sparse quarrel. The crying heart is asleep in the dream, love unable to be reborn in the sea, the only things remaining, is the endless sorrow. That gorgeous and beautiful ocean, where the fragments from wishes will be born, the new life will not disappear, embrace the most dazzling light. The sea tinted with the red sunset, so calm that the waves can't be seen, the tears of the world will just have to sleep in the dream. The world that is about to born is calling, gently waking me up from my dreaming state. Sleeping in the deep ocean's floor, I heard distant sounds, no matter how dark it is, I won't be afraid of suffering. That gorgeous and beautiful ocean, where the fragments from wishes will be born, the new life will not disappear, crossing the world of darkness. The earliest ray of sunshine in the wind, tinting the sea with purple light, my wish will just have to be granted and melted in the sea. One day the seeds of sadness, their non-stop quarrels, all of it will disappear, awaiting for that day to come, singing out our song of love, just let it drift in the blue sea. Who was it that used a gently voice, gently calling me to not give up, as if it knows that in my heart, there's my truest wish. That gorgeous and beautiful ocean, where the fragments from wishes will be born, the new life will not disappear, embrace the most dazzling light. The sea tinted with the red sunset, so calm that the waves can't be seen, the tears of the world will just have to sleep in the dream. La La La...... Greek Lyrics Με αγάπη ένωσες τα όνειρα, τα άστρα θα σου τραγουδούν. Να’χεις πίστη πάντα στην καρδιά, σε κρατούν τα άστρα αγκαλιά, κι όλα θα’ναι αληθινά. Το γλυκό σου βλέμμα λάμπει δυνατά, οι φόβοι φεύγουν μακριά. Όταν έφτασες στον κόσμο αυτό, όλα γύρω σου γέμισαν με φως, ασ’το να σε οδηγεί κι η λύπη θα διαλυθεί ! Μόνο δίπλα σου αν σταθώ, τότε μόνο όλα τα μπορώ ! Σε ταξίδι ονειρικό, ταξιδεύουμε κι δυό ! Έχεις θάρρος και δύναμη, κι όπου πας θα σε ακολουθώ ! Θα’μαι πλάι σου, μόνο πια για σένα τώρα ζω !!! Το γλυκό σου βλέμμα λάμπει δυνατά, οι φόβοι φεύγουν μακριά. Όταν έφτασες στον κόσμο αυτό, όλα γύρω σου γέμισαν με φως, ασ’το να σε οδηγεί κι η λύπη θα διαλυθεί ! Μόνο δίπλα σου αν σταθώ, τότε μόνο όλα τα μπορώ ! Σε ταξίδι ονειρικό, ταξιδεύουμε κι δυό ! Έχεις θάρρος και δύναμη, κι όπου πας θα σε ακολουθώ ! Θα’μαι πλάι σου, μόνο πια για σένα τώρα ζω !!! Αν τους φόβους σου νικάς, τότε ο πόνος θα χαθεί. Και θα πάψεις να γερνάς, στην δικιά σου φυλακή. Και μαγικά, η αγάπη θα γεννηθεί και το φως της θα σε οδηγεί ! Μόνο δίπλα σου αν σταθώ, τότε μόνο όλα τα μπορώ ! Σε ταξίδι ονειρικό, ταξιδεύουμε κι δυό ! Μόνο δίπλα σου αν σταθώ, τότε μόνο όλα τα μπορώ ! Σε ταξίδι ονειρικό, ταξιδεύουμε κι δυό ! Έχεις θάρρος και δύναμη, κι όπου πας θα σε ακολουθώ ! Θα’μαι πλάι σου, μόνο πια για σένα τώρα ζω !!! Λα, λα, λα... French Lyrics Sous le ciel étoilé je pense à demain, Je pense à nous, à ce qu'on sera, Je prie pour que notre amour grandisse, Et pour qu'un jour, enfin on puisse, Retrouver nos âmes d'enfants. Petite fille, j'étais assez timide, J'étais blessée, tu me soignais, Tu ma redonné confiance en moi, J'ai enfin put trouver ma voie, Grâce à toi je n'ai plus peur de vivre enfin ma vie. Mon ami, mon frère, mon amour, Je me sens si forte à tes côtés, Je te veux près de moi, toujours, Comme quand nous étions enfants, Mon ami, mon frère, mon amour, Te souviendras-tu de notre enfance? Des calembours qu'on disait dès que le soir tombait. J'étais si seule, je me sentais perdue, Jamais d'amis, jamais de joie, Et puis un beau jour je t'ai revu, Je ne puis jamais y croire, J'ai senti enfin mon cœur revenir à la vie. Mon ami, mon frère, mon amour, Je me sens si forte à tes côtés, Mon ami, mon frère, mon amour, Je veux me laisser porter par le vent, Suivre une étoile et t'aimer jusqu'au firmament. Ou es-tu et que fais-tu ? Penses-tu encore a moi ? Si déjà tu m'oubliais Je ne m'en remettrais pas, Mais je sais bien qu'on s'est retrouve pour la vie Plus jamais on ne sera séparé Mon ami, mon frère, mon amour, Je me sens si forte à tes côtés, Je te veux près de moi toujours, C'est le miracle de l'amour Nous irons par-delà les mers, Pour réinventer enfin nos vies, Tant de merveilles et de mystère, Seront comme un défi. Mon ami, mon frère, mon amour, J'veux me laisser porter par le vent, Suivre une étoile et t'aimer jusqu'au firmament. Portuguese Lyrics Os sonhos juntos com o teu amor Em pó de estrelas, se transformarão E por isso tens de acreditar Que o amor te vai salvar Só assim, serás feliz Se no teu caminho encontrares escuridão Os teus medos, vais enfrentar E a tua luz vai brilhar e nada a vai poder apagar Continua a acreditar e o amor vais conquistar Vou dar-te força e coragem, durante toda a esta viagem Estarei sempre ao teu lado Neste caminho, tu e eu Vou dar-te força e coragem, neste caminho, tu e eu O amor vai brilhar e o teu sonho vais realizar Apesar da escuridão, o sonho vai viver E devo tudo a ti, sei que não vou sofrer Esta esperança, sei que a tenho desde sempre... Juntos até ao fim Vou dar-te força e coragem, durante toda a esta viagem Estarei sempre ao teu lado Neste caminho, tu e eu Vou dar-te força e coragem, durante toda a esta viagem Estarei sempre ao teu lado Neste caminho, tu e eu Vou dar-te força e coragem, neste caminho, tu e eu O amor vai brilhar e o teu sonho vais realizar! Portuguese Lyrics Translation Dreams together with your love In stardust, they will become And so you have to believe That love will save you Only then, you will be happy If in your path you find darkness Your fears, you will face And your light will shine and nothing will be able to extinguish it Continue to believe and love you will conquer I will give you strength and courage, throughout this journey I will always be by your side In this path, you and I I will give you strength and courage, in this path, you and I Love will shine and you will fulfill your dream Despite the darkness, the dream will live And I owe it all to you, I know I won't suffer This hope, I know that have always had it Together until the end I will give you strength and courage, throughout this journey I will always be by your side In this path, you and I I will give you strength and courage, throughout this journey I will always be by your side In this path, you and I I will give you strength and courage, in this path, you and I Love will shine and you will fulfill your dream Videos Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Seira Category:Female Singer Category:Female Singing Category:Season 2